Connecting Lies and Truths
by paigelindsey97
Summary: Benjamin Barker, now known as Sweeney Todd, has come to visit Mrs.Lovett after 15 years. Only this time, Mrs.Lovett tells the truth about Lucy and what has become of her. Will they end up surviving?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story EVER! Im a huge Sweenett Fan! Reviews would be Lovely:)**

BOOM! That's what wakes me in the morning, Great, I was having a good dream! Who the hell needs me this much? No one likes my pies anyway.

I walk to the door to see just who decided to wake me up this early. I can make out the silhouette of a tall man. I open the door. Oh god, I think. Benjamin Barker. This isn't real, I'm just dreaming. Benjamin left 15 years ago. He certainly wouldn't come back to see me of all people. Then again, he didn't know many people.

"Ben? Is it really you?" I ask. Oh, god. He's still beautiful, yet this time, it's in a dark way. "No. Benjamin Barker died 15 years ago. I'm Sweeney Todd." He states. He glances down at me, then back at my eyes. I just realized what I have on. It's a sleek night dress that stops just below my knees. "Oh dear, step inside! Mind if I dress into something more decent?". I hope a little on the inside that he will say no, I always had a fondness for him. "Yes , please do" he says, eyes on the floor. I sigh, and turn into the direction of my parlor. He coughs. I turn around and almost forgot to ask why he was here. "Before I go, may I ask just what you came here for Mr.B..Todd?" I caught myself before I accidentally called him by his former name. "I needed somewhere to go, this is the only place I've known my whole life, besides Australia". "Well, sit down and make yourself comfortable while I change. There is some gin in the top cabinet if you want some" I add. He nods and I turn around to my bedroom.

I get into my bedroom and dress into my normal red and grey dress. I lift my corset a little higher than usual just in case. You never know! I sigh, this sounds ridiculous, even in my head. Oh well. I walk out and find him with the bottle of gin, which is now half empty. I clear my throat and he looks at me with wide eyes when he sees my top. I'll take that as a good thing. I sit down next to him, grabbing a tumbler for myself and pouring myself some gin.

"Where's Lucy?" is the first thing he says. Great. Do I lie or do I tell the truth? Honesty is the best policy, at least that's what I hear. I sigh. "She drank arsenic after Judge Turpin tried to get with her. Tried to help her I did, kept talking to her, making 'er food. Never got better. I went to give her lunch one day to find her gone. Took me forever to find her. She's crazy now Mista T. Poor too. Poor thing. She doesn't know who I am now." I figured I said too much. Rage flared up in his eyes. I've never seen him like this, but then again, he isn't the same person.

"Take me to her"

**Sorry This is so short:( More reviews = Longer chapters! Just think about that:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter! YAYYY! Thanks to the people who reviewed, they are greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

Oh god. He can't be serious. I guess this would be best for him but I really don't think he is ready for this. She is a loony now! He didn't really ask me to take him though, he demanded it. This is not the man I knew, he is more forceful now, but never-the-less still good looking. No, now is no a time to brood on my fantasies.

"I'll take you, but be forewarned, she is not the same, that arsenic messed her up in tha' little head of 'ers". I warn him. He just stands there and nods. I wonder what he is thinking. Does he believe me? Will he let her go when he realizes she is not the same? Will she remember him? Oh no, I don't want to think about that last one. If she remembers him, it may kick some sense into her, now mind you, Lucy was a good friend, but I think it's my turn!

I walk outside and lead him to the street she is usually begging at. It takes a while to find her but eventually we find her, begging to the people passing by, limping around in her ragged clothing. What a mess she is.

"Be careful" I say, as he leaves to talk to her. He nods. "Lucy?" he asks when he approaches her. She looks up at him and stares. "Don't I know you Mista?" Oh god… she remembers! They're going to reunited and live happily ever after and forget all about me. Again. "Yes! Lucy, it' Swe-Ben!" he caught himself before he said his new name. She hesitates. Love flashes in her eyes. NO! This can't be happening! I just got him back! She doesn't even recognize me anymore, and I've been here the past 15 years. I hesitantly look back at them, Sweeney's eyes are filled with love while Lucy's have changed! Hate now flares in them. "YOU LEFT ME! OU LEFT ME FO' 15 YEARS WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE! LEAVE ME! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!". Hmm. Not what I expected, I thought she would just ask him for money like she does to every other person that passes by. Not this. "Lucy! They took me! The Judge! He took me away and took you and Johanna with him!" He is on the verge of tears. He reminds me of Ben this way. Poor man, his heart can't take much more. I mean, I know I would feel crushed, devastated, if I were taken for 15 years and expected to come home to a loving, forgiving family.

"NO! 'E LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU COULD! YOU'RE A CRIMINAL, HE TOLD ME EVERYTHING! 'OW COULD I EVER LOVE YOU? LEAVE ME!" with that, Lucy runs away, leaving Sweeney there, all alone, crushed. I walk up to him. I want to say "I told you so, love" but that doesn't seem appropriate for this situation. "Love, it'll be alright. Let's go back to me pie shop and maybe I could get you set up in your old room?" He stands there. I put my hand on his arm and he snaps into reality once again. We walk back to my parlor and he crashes on the couch. I sit next to him and he starts crying. I don't know what to do. I haven't had to comfort someone for years! I lean into him and we sit there for what seems like hours.

Maybe I have a chance.

**Aww so sweet:) I know Sweeney is a bit OOC but think of it as his inner Ben showing. Also, i'm open to suggestion for the future chapters and I will most likely use them. Don't be afraid to be creative with it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm Hoping i made Sweeney more realistic in this chapter, except for the first little bit. Also, Special S/O to RubyRosette5 (sorry if I spelled it wrong) for reviewing both my chapters AND favoriting it! Anyway, enjoy!**

My bones. They ache! Why am I in my parlor and what am I laying on? I look down and everything from last night floods into my head. I look up. Mr. Todd is sleeping, I wouldn't say peacefully, or even contently, but he's sleeping none the less. I slowly get up, careful not to wake him and walk to my kitchen. I start making eggs, the only thing I really have that is somewhat edible, for breakfast. I sprinkle a dash of cheese in the hoping he will like it, it's my personal favorite, and the cheese isn't that moldy either!

I finish the eggs and walk into the parlor to find him awake and sitting up. "Good mornin', love. I made you some breakfast." I chirp as I sit next to him, setting his plate on his lap. He sits and stares at the eggs. "What is that?" he asks, referring to the cheese. (It's priest, 'ave a little priest! Okay, not really but I couldn't resist. Carry on now) "It's cheese. Tastes bette' than regular eggs. Try it!" I say. He looks warily at it and takes a small bite. His eyes widen and he takes more bites until they are all gone. "So, I'm guessing you like it?" I laugh. "Yes I do! Mrs. Lovett these are the best things I've had in 15 years!" he responds. Good. I can finally make something someone will eat and not spit out as soon as they take a bite, if they can even bite into it. And best of all, it was Sweeney who said it!

"Well thank you Mista Todd!" I say. He reminds me of Ben. He's been doing that a lot lately. I clean up the plates and make my way into the parlor again. "Do you want to stay in your old flat Mista T?" I ask, hesitantly. He may not want to with all the memories and what not in that old flat. I secretly hope he say yes, you know, so he won't live far away from me and I can visit him whenever I like.

He ponders the question but makes up his mind. "Yes, if you would like." "Why certainly Mista Todd." I lead him up the stair to the familiar room of his, only now with peeling wallpaper and dusty floorboards. It doesn't look as cheery as it did before he was convicted. I open the door and walk in a few feet and look back. He is standing in the doorway and slowly walks in a few steps. I walk towards the hollow floorboard and lift it up, taking out his razors. I have his attention now and he crouches down in front of me, gazing at the box. I hand it to him and he opens it. "Could'a sold 'em I could, but I didn't. Knew 'ow much you liked them." I say softly. He smirks. "My friends. You saved my friends and now I can have revenge on the judge! I cherish the day when I see the precious rubies flowing from his neck, like a steady stream. Then, I will have my revenge on that hateful judge." Oh fun. I thought my Ben was coming out. This is not Ben though. Ben would cower away from any thought of killing anyone.

"Now 'ow do you 'spose you do that?" I ask hesitantly. "I will find a way. I will find a way if it takes me years to do it, but I will find a way." He says with so much certainty I almost believe him. But maybe I should believe him. His years have changed him most certainly and maybe he could actually do it. "Leave me" he whispers. I retreat and leave him to his thoughts about his wife, the crazy bat that she is, the judge, Johanna, and maybe, just maybe, me.

**Tada! you like? I'm hoping Sweeney is more of himself in this chapter. Also, CHEESY EGGS! If you have not had them, you are missing out! Hahah, anyway, reviews are loved! Also, Do you think i should continue just in Mrs. Lovett's POV or alternate between her and Sweeney? Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter! Thank you to RubyRosette5 and newestnightmare for reviewing chapter 3 as well as a guest! Enjoy chapter 4!**

Pacing. I pace back and forth in front of the window in my flat. So many memories in this room. I hate memories. They pop into your head and torture you with your past. The worst part is, you can't change anything about them no matter how freaking hard you want to! Lucy, my love, my life, she now hates me for reasons I cannot understand. She said the judge loved her more than I. The judge. That filthy excuse of a man, HE lead her to take that arsenic. HE made me go to Australia, that hell hole of a place, for 15 years! He will now pay. I need a plan.

Could I ever start my barber shop again? It is just about the only thing I know how to do, but then again, Mrs. Lovett only knows how to cook and it's not very good at all, with and exception of the eggs. Mrs. Lovett. She makes me forget Lucy when I am with her. God, I NEVER want to forget my Lucy, but she makes me, dare I say it, somewhat happy when she's around. Ew. Happy doesn't seem to fit in this cruel world. Crap. I need to get back to thinking of a plan! How did I even get to thinking of her?

I need to go see Lucy. If I talk to her, MAYBE she will forgive me. If she does, I won't have to kill he judge. I will live a perfect life. Wait. Johanna. He has my poor Johanna. Talking to Lucy will not do anything to get Johanna back. It's decided. I will open my barber shop and find a way to slit that disgusting mans throat. I'll soon see those precious rubies drip from his neck and I will then be happy! Maybe then the world will not seem as glum. I have a sudden urge to tell Mrs. Lovett. Why? I have no damn idea, it's none of her business, but I somehow feel compelled to tell her. I walk down the stairs and open the door to her ever so empty pie shop. She's standing at the U shaped counter beating, not rolling, her dough with a rolling pin. I roll my eyes. She glances over at me and stops, with a confused look on her face as to why I am here. Oh yeah. I kicked her out of the room moments ago. Oh well, must get on with the news.

I sit down. "I've decided to open up my barber shop. I figured if word got around, the judge would decide to come and visit." And not return. I don't add that last bit though. "Well that's lovely, dearie" she says smiling and taking a seat next to me after getting gin and two tumblers. "I do s'pose you need a chair now don't ya? You can have me dear Albert's, if ya like." She cringes when she talks about Albert, her late husband. I vaguely remember him. He wasn't the nicest bloke to be around. Seemed to me he had some anger issues. Not sure what happened to him, that can be for another day though. "Thank you Mrs. Lovett, that would be nice." I mutter, taking a big sip of the gin. Oh how I've missed gin. I've just noticed Mrs. Lovett drank about half of the bottle and she looks very sleepy. "Mrs. Lovett, I think you have had a bit too much" I state. "Nah, don't worry 'bout me, love. I feel fine, just a bit sleepy s'all." And with that, she passes out. Great. Now I have to carry her to her bedroom and she'll wake up thinking I actually care about her. I do it anyway and lean down and kiss her forehead. I'm not sure why but it seemed right. I walk up to my own bedroom and let sleep consume me, filing my mind with visions of red rubies, murder, and strangely enough, brown eyes.

**Like it? I've decided to alternate between Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney, thanks to RubyRosette5. I like this chapter, lots of internal conflict. BAD NEWS! I may not be able to add another chapter tomorrow, as it is my BIRTHDAY :D and I may be busy. Sorry! But YAYYY I'll be 15:) Anyway, back to the story, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, you can say it in a review or PM:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! okay, I can explain my absence! Friday, was my birthday and i got the IPHONE! Also, i got the SWEENEY TODD PIANO BOOK FROM ENGLAND! aparently, they don't make the book in America anymore. I know how to play "Wait" now, and it sounds very good if i do say so myself. I was late getting home so I couldn't write then. Saturday was my party, Hunger Games themed:D and a friend was over. Sunday, i was watching Once Upon a Time, a very good show, and Monday, i had stupid government homework -_- but i'm back! Enjoy!**

It's been three days since Sweeney opened up his shop. Not many people have come, sadly enough. But then again, no one comes to my shop so why would they have a reason to walk past here? Poor Sweeney. I guess he thought that once he was back, everything would be the way it was before; a loving family, a nice, working business, a daughter. Well, I could give him the first part, I foolishly think in my head. Yeah, right. He's still stuck on Lucy, even though she shouted loud enough for the whole world to hear, that she hated him. I long for the day when I can call him mine.

That brings me to earlier. I woke up three days ago in my bed, even though I know for a fact that I collapsed in the kitchen. Sweeney is the only one who could have brought me there. He must care about me a little bit. He could have just left me there and walked away, but he didn't. The butterflies flutter around in my stomach at the thought of him carrying me, bridal style, to my bed room. Oh god. I've fallen hard for this man.

I decide that it's time to give Sweeney his lunch. I'm bringing him his meals until he has enough money for himself, not that I mind, it's another excuse to go talk to him. In the past three days I have realized that he absolutely despises carrots, peas, and, for some strange reason, milk. It's not like any of that stuff is easy to find around here anyway. I splurged on him, thinking he would like these rare gifts but of course, he hates them, after ALL the money I had spent on him too. I care too much.

I decide to make vegetable soup, without carrots and peas of course. I bring him up his soup and set it down on his vanity. He looks up and notices I am here. "I brought your lunch." I say. "Looks like shit" he says as he takes a bite. He always criticizes my food yet he eats it anyway. Makes no sense, but I ignore it. Sweeney is much colder than Ben was. "I closed me shop. Not like anyone'll notice." I state. I just want a reason to stay up here with him. He grunts. Of course he doesn't care but he doesn't kick me out. He's sitting in Albert's chair. I gave it to him for his customers a few days ago. I'm sitting in a chair that I pulled up from the corner of the room. I can't help but to imagine this being like a family. The wife and husband sitting together. _By the sea, wouldn't that be smashing._ That song has ran through my head for a while. I've never heard it before, it just kind of popped in there. I do love the sea.

"I need practice" Sweeney says, after a long pause. Practice? "What do ya mean by practice, love?" I ask. "Practice for the judge. I need to experiment. I need to know which way will make him suffer the most, just like I did in Australia he says through gritted teeth. Oh god, he wants to slit peoples throats! "What do ya 'spect to do with the bodies?" He can't be serious. I mean, where would all the bodies go? How many people would it be? "I'll sneak out at night and bury them" he states. "Now, Mista T, that sounds 'diculous even in me 'ittle mind of mine!". Then it happens. I figure out a way to do this. It's the most grotesque thing I've heard of, but just might work. "We could cook them." I say, after hesitating a while. "Mrs. Lovett, that is the best idea I have heard in a long time" That is the first time I have seen him genuinely smile in a long time. _By the sea, don't cha love the weather, by the sea, we'll grow old together, to the seaside hoo-hoo by the beautiful sea._

**Hopefully this makes up for the days i have been gone! Also, a BIG thanks to RubyRosette5, LittleLeStrange67, nebornphanatic, and a guest for reviewing! Lastly, do you think I should explain Albert a little more and what he was like? Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I am disappointed in you! Nobody reviewed! shame on you! Just kidding, I still love you! Anyways, i forgot to do this forever ago, but DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are, sadly, not mine, so please do not yell at me.**

I did it. I redesigned the chair of Mrs. Lovett's fat old husband of hers and made it better, WAY better. You see, once I slit someone throat, where would they go? I can't just drag them down to her bake shop. No, I made a trap door that can open with a push of the lever at the bottom of the chair and drop the person straight to the bake house. And the best part is, if they aren't dead when I slit their throats, then their necks will break when they hit the cold, hard, stone floor at least a story lower from where they drop.

The door opens. "You finish the 'air yet, love?" It's Mrs. Lovett. She doesn't seem as annoying as she did when I first got here. I mean, she DID come up with the idea of baking people into pies. "Yes. Do you want to see?" I say, somewhat excited to show her. "Of course, love." She says. We walk over to the chair and I push the lever. She stands there amazed at how it worked. "'at's brilliant! Mista T your brilliant!" she cheers. I take pride in the compliment. "Why thank you, Nellie" Wait. Nellie? Why did I call her that? She looks shocked too. "Why'd ya call me Nellie?" she asked. She never hesitates to speak her mind.

"I'm… I'm not sure" I say quietly. "No 'eed to be 'barrassed by it! I like it if I do say so meself" she says. "Come, and have some gin, love." She says and she leads me down to her kitchen. We seem to do this often most afternoons. She likes the chats, I like the gin. We sit down and pour ourselves some of the sweet liquid into our tumblers. "So, tell me about Albert." I'm not sure why I say this; it's been bugging me how she cringes every time he is mentioned, just as she did now. "Why do ya want to know, love?" she asks hesitantly. "Why do you cringe every time he is brought up?" I ask. She sighs. "Do you 'member when he 'urt his leg?" she asks. I vaguely remember him limping around complaining about his leg. I shake my head. "Well, he got very grumpy after that and started drinkin'. When 'e came back, 'e took out his anger on me." She says, looking very relieved to get it off her chest. Her big, beautiful chest; STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I don't know what's wrong with me but she has become more, not attractive, but appealing. Suddenly I am filled with an urge to comfort her. "That vicious man better not have laid a finger on you!" anger boils up in me. It is strange to be using the word 'vicious' considering I am the one slitting peoples throats, but I push that thought out of my mind. "Erm, well, about that…" she says, as she slides her arms under the table. "NELLIE LOVETT WHAT DID THAT MAN DO TO YOU?" I scream, anger surging through my veins. She bursts out into tears "Sweeney, he cut me. I deserved it though! I was a bad wife, I never cared for him and I never made enough money for the both of us or for him to go out drinking! I deserved it! He took me knife and slashed me arms whenever I got him angry!" she practically shouts, tears steaming down her face.

God, if that man were still alive, I wouldn't hesitate to slit, no, stab his throat and laugh as I watched those rubies pour from his neck. I pull Nellie so she is facing me. "Nellie, it was NEVER your fault and NO ONE deserves something like this" I say as I pull out her arms fro under the table and kiss each scar on them. Her sobs never cease. "Nellie, did he get you anywhere else?" I ask, concerned. She looks away. I pull her head to face mine. She bites her lip and nods her head. That's all I can take. I pick her up and carry her into her bedroom and place her down on the bed. "Point to where he hurt you" I say, authoritatively. She points to her legs and neck. I start with her neck. How did I not notice this earlier? The pale lines streak her porcelain skin. I drag my finger along each one and leave kisses every few inches. Then, I start on her legs. I pull her skirts up to her thighs. Oh god, there are long gashes everywhere. I feel a tear prick in my eye. That man needs to rot in hell. I hope he suffers too. I lie next to her and let her head rest on mine. The gashes are too unbearable to look at and I rub my hand along her leg, hopefully making her feel better. She looks at me and I stare into her eyes. I lean in and BAM!

Albert, fat, ugly, and drunk, is standing at the door, which he just slammed.

**OOOOH! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, you'll understand next chapter, that is, if I post it! Reviews help me write my story better, I love others' opinions. Also, I had soooo much fun writing this chapter! I hope you did as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new chapter! Sorry it's so short! I have a stray cat outside my house and i tried to get it to like me. After about an hour, It let me pet it! SO CUTE! Anyway, enjoy!**

Fear curls up inside me, clinging itself to me, making me stop breathing. Why is Albert here? I poisoned his pie so many years ago, he was dead! How the hell is he still alive? "You thought you killed me now didn't you, dearie?" he says. Fresh tears stream down my face. "Well, I didn't die, as you can see. I snuck away when you thought someone had buried me. Now I come back hoping for a wife who I can forgive but instead I find her with another man!" he shouts. I look at Sweeney. His eyes are filled with hatred. He DID say that if Albert were alive, which he surprisingly is, he would kill him. Will he keep his promise? It sure seems like it.

Albert walks towards me, hands curled up in fists. "Now Eleanor, let me get rid of this man for you, you wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would you?" I know what he means. If I don't listen to him, he will hurt Sweeney AND me. NO! I love Sweeney! "Now, Albert, I do not think anyone will get hurt except for you if you don't back off" Sweeney says as he pulls out his razor, standing up, leaving me on the bed by myself. Albert's eyes widen. "We don't need to harm anyone now, just give me back Eleanor and everyone will be happy." He says. Not me. I could NEVER be happy with him.

"Albert, I don't think that is going to happen, you see, I am becoming very fond of Nellie, and I'm pretty sure she does not want you to be with her anymore" he says, moving closer to him with every few words. "How about a shave?" Sweeney asks. Why would he want to give him a shave? He hates him. Oh, yeah, turns out Albert will be my first "new and improved" meat pie! "Now why would I want a shave from you?" Albert asks. Sweeney calmly says "Well, if you let me give you a shave, I shall give you back your precious wife". Albert considers this. "Sounds like a fair deal." He says.

Sweeney smiles and leads Albert to his shop. I sit in my bed pondering what just happened. Sweeney was actually showing me affection. Albert came "back from the dead" and now, Albert is going to "die" again. Albert is going to be meat pies. I'M COOKING MY HUSBAND! This is a really messed up world. The demon barber and the Devil's wife. That sounds like a good name to describe Sweeney and me.

What has happened to this world? When I was little, I always dreamed of finding "Prince Charming". Instead, I find the drunk bastard and fall in love with the demon barber after. Oh, and the demon barber kills the drunk bastard who eventually turns into a pie which people will later eat. Nope, not exactly how I figured life would turn out.

Sweeney walks into the bedroom, alone. "Albert's taken care of." He says. "He's gone?" I ask. "Yes, love, he's gone" he says. I start to cry, this time, tears of joy. He wraps his arms around me and whispers into my ear "It's all over now, you're out of his reach, forever"

**Don't worry, this seems like a good place to end the story, but I'm not giving up on it! AND sorry, i won't be able to update tomorrow night, I will be at a friends house! Sorry, I still love you!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Back! thank you to RubyRosette5, LittleLeStrange67, and newbornphanatic (Sorry i spelled it wrong earlier) for reviewing my last chapter! Enjoy!**

I wake up next to Mrs. Lovett. Memories of last night flood my mind. I killed Albert, after seeing Nellie look so scared. Then, I let her cry on my shoulder. I don't know how I become this close with her. I'm not sure if I like it either.

Nellie looks so peaceful when she's asleep, nothing like she had looked yesterday. Now her husband is sitting in her bake house waiting for her to cut up and serve as her first "new" meat pie.

I get up, trying not to wake her, and decide to open my shop. I wonder how many people will come in today, how many throats I will slit. Sure, a sentimental side of me has shown, Ben's side, but I'm Sweeney and I need to get back to what is important, avenging Lucy and Johanna.

They seem more like a dream than a reality now. Lucy is crazy, and I have yet to see Johanna since I've arrived. This is NOT what I imagined I'd come back to, then again, I didn't think I'd be killing Albert or showing any affection towards Nellie either.

Ever since Nellie has told me about Albert, I have an inclination to care for her and keep her safe. I know she doesn't mind at all, but what about Lucy? I can't forget her. And to think I almost kissed Nellie.

Why must life be so confusing?

I hear steps coming up to my shop, I already know who it is. "Mornin' love" Nellie says. It's as if she doesn't remember anything from last night. "I brought ya breakfast, your favorite, as always" she says with a grin and puts the plate on the vanity. The smell of eggs is wafting through the air.

"Nellie, have you staring making pies yet?" I ask hesitantly. She crumbles. "No, I just can't bring meself to do it. 'ow would you be able to do it?" she asks. How would I do it? If Lucy were down there waiting to be cut up, I'd never pull myself together enough to do it.

"I'll do it." I state. She'd probably do the same for me, then again, I wouldn't kill Lucy for the life of me, no matter how crazy and demented she is. "Really Sweeney?" she asks, eyes bright.

"Yeah, I guess, only if you do the rest from here on out" I say. "Thank ya Mista T!" she praises. I brush the compliment aside and head down to the bake house, Nellie following me. She stops in her kitchen and I open the door to the bake house.

My god, the smell is the worst thing that has ever touched my nose. I ignore the smell and drag the body over to the table. I take the knife that is on the table and chop off the head, hands, and feet. Then, I cut open the stomach and take out all the organs. I toss him into the grinder and leave. That wasn't as bad as I thought.

I head up the stairs and see Nellie pacing in the parlor. I clear my throat. "All done and ready for baking, Nellie" I say. Seemingly at a loss of words, she swallows and nods.

I start to head upstairs when I hear her say "Wait!". What is it now? I turn around to face her. "I just wanted to say thank you Sweeney, for everything" she says. I'm not sure how to reply so I just nod and begin to turn around and go to my shop once more. I grab the door handle and suddenly I am bombarded by people, all in masks. They knock me out, but before I black out, I hear, "Grab the woman".

**Cliffhanger! I bet you didn't think that was going to happen! then again, I didn't either, I needed a way to end the chapter and it popped into my head. Like i said before, I'm always open to new ideas. I'm not even sure who the kidnappers are yet! if you have any ideas, PM me and i'll most likely use them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter! I will write more at then end, Enjoy!**

I wake up in a haze. Where am I? I remember Sweeney being knocked out and then, oh yeah.

The strange people put me in a sack and took me to where ever I am now. I just notice there are others in the room with me as well. They are all tied up in chairs, all women too.

Then I realize I'm tied up too. Great.

Poor Sweeney, I wonder if he has woken up yet. Oh god, look at me. I'm sitting here tied up in a chair after being kidnapped and I'm worrying about Sweeney.

Maybe, one of the other women in here will know what's happening. "Um, excuse me? Where are we?" I ask to no one in particular. A lady with blonde hair speaks up. "I'm not absolutely positive, but I think this is Judge Turpin's house. I shake with fear. I know what he did to Lucy, I don't want that happening to me too!

Just then, the judge pops out of a corner. "That's right my dear. You're here for my latest ball!" he states. A ball? Why are we tied up in chairs if we are going to a ball?

"Why are you tied up, I'm guessing that's what you are thinking now." Can he read my mind? "Now dears," he says as he looks up at all of the women. "You all are the prettiest women I have laid eyes on, you are tied up so you do not try to run away, obviously, because I would terribly hate to have to chase you down _again_". Oh fun.

I wake up on the ground shivering. What happened? People knocked me out and they took Mrs. Lovett. Oh god! They took Nellie!

I run into her shop and find a note on the counter reading:

"_If you would like your lovely friend back, you will have to_ _come to the ball at the great Judge Turpin's house tonight at 6 p.m. sharp. If you some how fail to show up, your lady will be mine._

_ Hope to see you tonight,_

_ Turpin"_

That bloody man will NOT take another woman away from me. He has all three now, some way or another. Lucy, he took away her beautiful soul and replaced it with a hateful, ludicrous one, Johanna, he took from Lucy when he ransacked MY house, and now Nellie.

I look at my watch and see that it is 5:34 p.m., just enough time to get ready.

After getting ready and taking two of my sharpest razors with me, I leave for his house. When I arrive, I am greeted by Beadle Bamford. "Which one are you here for?" he asks with his crooked smile. That man needs to bathe!

"Nellie Lovett" I say contently. "Ah, that's a nice one there, come on in." he says and leads me to a door. I walk into the door and see a roomful of women, some with other men, and some lonely. Then I spot Nellie. She runs up to me and hugs me. God I missed her, I didn't really know how much until now.

While I am hugging Nellie with all my might, I catch something in the corner of my eye. It's just a glimpse but I know who it is as soon as I see her. She looks just like Lucy, beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes, its Johanna. After all these years and I finally see my Johanna.

I walk up to her, Nellie follows, and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around and jumps back. "Mr. Todd. The judge has told me of you, I am told not to speak to you sir, and if the judge sees me, I'm dead." She says. It breaks my heart. Judge Turpin has turned her away from me, but I will not let this happen. "Come with us, miss, and we will explain everything" I say, full of hope. Nellie pulls me back "Love, I know how much you want this, but what will we do with her when we get her to the house? They will track us down and hang us both.

Shit. Why does she always have to be right? "Come to my shop one day and I will explain there, we can't risk you being chased down tonight." I say. She nods and walks away.

I just spoke to my daughter for the first time.

**Aww! Thanks to RubyRosette5 and LittleLeStrange67, as always, for reviewing, they are greatly appreciated, and to Violey also for reviewing, and a BIG thaks to dionne dance for the idea of the ball and Johanna! I love when people give me ideas for chapters :3 **


End file.
